Ezra Mikhail
Appearance General Appearance An olive-skinned, rather short teen with a non-threatening appearance. He stands at a meager 5 foot tall and has much more lean muscle than visible, as to give the appearance of someone who isn't as strong. He has nearly flawless skin without a blemish on it, as well as hosting a rather nice head of black, speckled hair that he holds in high regard. He takes the time to dye the fringes of his hair a somewhat gaudy gold, giving a rather unique appearance. Costumed Appearance His hero outfit was designed by Ezra and his mother, who both took care to make sure that it had a good look to it, while still being functional. The outfit consists of a tanned top with short sleeves, hosting a band of metal tinged gold around the end of the sleeves and the neck. The center of the neck has a red gem on it, although not of any value on the school-provided costume. Also included in the outfit was a set of matching shorts, somewhat loose and being a dark gray in color. The shorts have several small pockets, being close to cargo shorts. A mask of Anubis covers his face while in costume, strapped with a thick band to the back of his head. It has ample visibility, and is made of thick plastic. It's painted white with gold and red accents, an opposite scheme of his fathers own head. He goes without shoes, as they would melt once the heat from his quirk was activated. Personality Bright and cheery to a near fault, the small kid spent much of his time in his crime-laden city doing what he could to help those around him through small chores and errands, as well as spending the remainder of his time training to become a pro-hero like his father. He practiced all that he could, building his knowledge of his quirk over time. He is packed full of energy and often uses his exercises as a way to let them out. He is bubbly and bright, always eager to do what he could and hopes to see the best in all those that he meets. Character Background The young Ezra was born to a family of considerable wealth and decent standing in the Alexandria Governorate of Egypt and was raised in the city of Alexandria itself. The city itself was far from the civilized places of other nations, with a high crime rate and a prevalence of street gangs that ruled streets with an iron fist. The police were often far too scared to fight or arrest the culprits, so crime ran rampant. Despite this, his father worked as hard as he could to get the crime rate down. He took out several major gangs, and this made Ezra a target for the gangs in question, hoping to use him as leverage or revenge against his father. This never worked, due to the boy having a constant security with him, as well as having a strong quirk himself. His parents, however noticing his quirk potential decided to send him to a hero school. They wanted him out of the country, for obvious reasons. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are not inherently positive or negative and are always true of your character. They can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Prideful # Child at Heart # Playground Protector Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Neon Overdrive A quirk of momentum and buildup. Signaled by the bright lights that begin to glow around the boys' hands and feet, which grow brighter as they gain speed, and leave a bright, colorful trail behind him. The quirk operates on distinct levels. The quirk increases speed and attack strength proportionally as it increases in strength, as well as making the user more susceptible to damage. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Student Category:Player Characters